Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 24/@comment-90.196.200.28-20121024114327
Darren Brown vs David Blaine Darren Brown: You'll get owned, pwned and shown whos the best I'm the best magician ever with the tricks down my vest I'd beat you David anyday even with your dollar face I predicted futures fate and saved the human race Yo, I'm on TV and built a fortune machine I made thousands people stick to their seats their faces turned green Cos my magic is awsome and your cheats are lame I'm doin russian roulette live now come join me play the game Or be a little dick head hidin under your ghetto roof While I poke a goofy hobo and his disappearing tooth Im a millionare now your only famous in the USA You have jealousy over me I bet you'll never get laid! David Blaine: You've obviously not been reading just sat at home inbreading I'm all over the news and Obama says Im leading Face the facts bitch your a simple ginger nugget I was gonna make a show with you but now Im just like fuck it I'm an idol to the future my heart is made of iron I hold the impossible records and no im not lyin You ask where my balls are, theyre underneath these cups Theyll be hittin you forever so shut the hell up! Darren Brown: Your raps are crap and your illusions are so foul Theyre just hollagrams dwag we can see em under that owl And if you think you've beaten me - ha you're wrong Im the wizard of the world, Im higher than king kong! David Blaine: Exscuse me Darren Brown thats no way to talk My rhythms like the cherrys your spits are seeds and stalks With my leather jacket I'll own your weak ass any time You may have few wow's but you can't even rhyme I feel so freakin good infront of that camcorder You have a sign of stage fright your no where near my border You sounded shit at first but now you've past the line (Two doves come in with a book of spells, Darren and David fight over it) And you see this book here, it's officially mine! Darren: Its mine! David: It's mine! Darren: It's mine! David: It's mine! (Dynamo comes in on an owl) Dynamo: It's mine! Gay lords, you cant even admit that your both like bitchy babies and you made up random shit Your both going down cos Dynamo owns this town Two little pussys name Mr Blaine and Mr Brown For your information Darren, that hollogram was me it was to video you freaks Im suprised you couldnt see You may have made people stay in seats but I can make em longer And to think that your better than me well thats even wronger! Blaine your now in pain, your like the star of david Until magic man came in and made you freakin rabid Spell book? More like joke book! Your just an epic fail I've seen so many seas man you better set sail And as for both of you your nutters ones peanut one is butter Im like the jelly and the chocolate with the camera and the shutter Listenin to you twos more borin than simon cowel magic here (kicks Brown) magic there (kicks Blaine) magic everywhere, owl! (Gets back on owl)